Midnight Meeting
by tmntyyh
Summary: FinnStork SMUT! After the controls are damaged on the Condor, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in a strange Terra. And while Stork tries to fix the damages, Finn decides to pay him a latenight visit.


Title: Midnight Meeting

Disclaimer: The chances of me owning this, are the same as me bein' normal...an' that ain't happin'...ever!

Summary: FinnStork SMUT! After the controls are damaged on _the Condor_, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in a strange Terra. And while Stork tries to fix the damages, Finn decides to pay him a late-night visit.

Warnings: Ahhh...where to begin? Where to begin? -_Laughs_-Okay, we'll do a list! Slash, yaoi, malemale, shonen-ai, smut, lemon, graphic/ explicit sex, oral, anal, OOC-ness, grammar, lack of any real plot, swearing, cussing...notice how a lot of these are the same? Good! Don't like any of this...then this's probably not for you.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Stork mumbled to himself as he fiddled with the wires in _the Condor_'s controls. He was kneeling in front of the controls, reconnecting all of the circuitry that was knocked loose during the Storm Hawk's last attack against the Cyclonians.

He groaned as he looked at the frayed edges of one of the wires. "Of course..." Stork sighed, as he pulled the wire out a bit more, carefully inspecting it. The rest of the Storm Hawks had left to go scout the strange Terra _the Condor_ had crashed into, trusting Stork with the airship. Arms wrapped around his waist, making Stork yelp as he tried to jump up.

He was held in place by the tight grip feeling hot breath spill across the back of his neck. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Stork let out the breath that he was holding when he recognized the voice.

"Must you do that?!" he snapped, glad that he had not electrocuted himself...yet.

"Of course!" Finn said happily, letting go of Stork and standing up. The merb sighed before standing up also. "How's about we take a break?"

"We?" Stork asked, feeling the human's arms wrap around his waist as he pressed his chest against his back. "I've done all the work in here, you just..." He trailed off feeling a bulge pressing against him. "...So...th-that's what you meant by 'a break'?"

He felt the blonde's laughter vibrating through his back. The hands around his waist traveled lower, making Stork's breathing die in his throat. Finn grabbed the front of his uniform, making the merb groan shakily. "Don't you want to take break?"

The pilot nodded vigorously, finding that his words failed in at the moment. Finn began to massage the front of Stork's pants, listening to the ragged breathing coming from the pilot. While he did this, the sharpshooter began to place soft kisses along the neck in front of him. The merb shuddered, reaching behind him to place his hands on his teammate's hips.

"Let's take our break right here," Finn muttered, craning his head to gently nip at Stork's ears. "You agree?" Once again, the pilot nodded eagerly, finding his already tight uniform unbearable. The blonde quickly spun him around before pushing him against the controls.

Stork looked lustfully at Finn, he pupils dilated and his face relaxed, making the pilot look very different from the way he normally did. His legs were parted, giving the blonde enough room to stand in between them and press their bodies together. He pressed their mouths together, feeling the paranoid pilot open his mouth and allow his to thrust his tongue inside.

Stork moaned as he leaned closer to Finn, needing to feel more from him. The blonde, while kissing the merb senseless, began to slowly grind their erections together, feeling all of the shudders that ran through the other. Finn's hands slid down to Stork's belts unfastening them as quickly as he could. He broke this kiss as he fumbled with the bright blue belts around the pilot's waist.

"Three belts, Stork?" Finn asked grinning evilly. "Is that really needed?" Stork grinned and shrugged, opening his mouth to reply, Finn crashed their lips together, undoing all of the belts as quickly as he could. The clank of the metal buckles falling to the floor went unnoticed as the blonde thrust his hand down the front of Stork's pants.

A choked groan came from Stork as he felt Finn's fingers wrap around his throbbing cock. With his free hand, the blonde began to lift up the pilot's shirt, wanting to strip the merb of all of his clothes. Breathing shallowly, the pilot's shaking fingers were working on removing the blonde's shirt.

Tempted the tear it off, they parted far enough for Stork to remove the tight shirt and throw it to the side. Finn also disposed of the green merb's shirt, not caring where he threw it. They then removed each other's gloves and Stork pulled down the blonde's tight pants and boxers in one go, needing more from the human. He tilted his head to the side as he felt Finn's hot tongue trail down his throat.

The blonde gave Stork's pants the same treatment, making sure to remove his foot gear before kicking off his own boots. "God Stork," he breathed hotly in the green, pierced ear. "You have no idea how frustrating you are to look at sometimes...knowing I can't touch you at all times."

Stork purred in response, reaching down and grabbing the blonde's hips firmly, pressing their pulsating cocks together. He began to slowly grind their hips, the both of them groaning as pleasure at the simple action. "God," Finn moaned, grabbing onto Stork's hips and keeping them still.

The merb looked at his with cloudy eyes, breathless. Finn smirked before dropping to his knees. The pilot's eyes widened as he watched, nervous with how close the blonde's face getting to his erection. "Oh!" he shouted, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Finn began to taste the dripping head. He desperately grabbed at the controls, using them to keep himself steady as his knees grew weak.

He began to pant when the sharpshooter took him to the hilt, bobbing his head as he roughly sucked the hardened flesh. He felt Finn's hands rest on his narrow hips, caressing the flesh as he brought Stork closer to his climax. He could tell when the pilot was near it too, because his quivering and panting increased.

Suddenly, he stopped, making the green merb groan loudly at the loss of the hot mouth. Licking his lips, Finn stood up straight, kissing him eagerly as he ground their hips together again. Breaking the kiss, he bent down and reached into his right pocket, pulling out a small tube.

"You never know," he said, winking at the pilot as he undid the cap on his lube. He poured some into his palm before closing the tube and dropping it on the floor, uncaring. He rubbed the clear liquid onto his cock, making sure the coat his fingers in it also.

He smiled reassuringly to the merb as he picked up the pilot's right leg and draped it over his shoulder, giving himself more access to his teammate. Stork moaned as he felt the slick digits pressing against his entrance. Pushing past the resistance, Finn easily slid his fingers into him. He slowly began to pump them in and out, listening to the merb for any discomfort.

Finding none, he added another finger, stretching the pilot to his satisfaction before he curled his fingers, making Stork jump as he threw his head back, moaning loudly. Smirking, Finn removed his fingers, pressing the tip of his lubricated erection against the puckered flesh.

Slowly, he pushed into the pilot, groaning against his neck as he did so. He also heard Stork's panting increase, knowing that it was because of the initial discomfort. Soon, he had filled his friend and lover to the brim, feeling the dull heat that came from Stork's nails raking along his back.

Finn started to roughly suck the junction between Stork's neck and shoulder as he began to pull out, wanting to give him plenty of time to adjust to the intrusion. Stork was clinging to the blonde as the pace was set, leaving him gasping for air as intense heat radiated throughout his body. Finn angled his hips, causing the other Storm Hawk to see white.

Stork screamed when he felt the blonde strike his prostate, not caring if the other could hear him from wear they were outside. Stork wrapped his other leg tightly around the man's waist, using only the controls and Finn to keep him from falling to the hard floor.

The sharpshooter began to roughly kiss Stork on the lips, quickening the pace. A sheen of sweat formed on their skin as they rocked against each other, hot skin slapping against hot skin.

Finn broke the kiss, gasping for air as he reached between their bodies, taking a tight hold on the merb's needy cock. "Oh, fuck!" Stork groaned, his hips jerking towards the hand that held him. He bucked closer to Finn, silently begging for more.

He reached up and began to tweak one of the pilot's nipples, listening to the low moan that came as a result. He chuckled as he continued, and soon enough, he came deep inside of the merb, feeling the hot sticky cum from his lover drip onto his hand.

Breathing heavily, they slowly untangled from one another. Finn was smiling brightly as he looked at the spent, paranoid pilot. "Come on," he said, wrapping his arm around the shoulders of the green teenager.

"Where are we going?" Stork asked calmly, watching as Finn led them away from the controls and their clothes.

"Well, I'm planning of making it so you can't even stand up straight tomorrow," Finn answered happily, slapping his palm against Stork's ass. "Besides, you know you can't resist me!"

"And it will lead to my demise, one day," Stork said, smiling slightly.

"Maybe, but first, it's going to lead to why you're going to have a hoarse voice tomorrow."

"What about or clothes?"

"Not like we need them right now. ...I'll get them later. Now, come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Boy, do I like the sound of that!"

"Of course you do."

"Hurry up, Stork!"

"I'm walking as fast as I can right now, which isn't very easy..."

"Fine, I'll carry you!"

"Wait! Finn, don't- Put me down!"

"I will, stop worrying. ...Just on my bed. Now, Hold on tight!"

"FINN!!!"

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Well, tell me what you think...good, bad, never write these again, write more, don't care? Reviews make my day...unless you flame, -_grins evilly_-then I'll ruin yours. ...And it's now almost 11...and I've got school tomorrow...so I'll leave at midnight! ...Like usual. I'll fix any other erros when I'm more awake...tomorrow...this week...whenever.


End file.
